This disclosure relates to a conduit connector with an electrical connector completely enclosed within the conduit connector for use with flexible conduit.
Various conduit connectors are adapted for attachment only to an electrical panel. Other conduit connectors are configured to couple with an electrical connector, but generally are not configured with an electrical connector enclosed within and to be coupled in-line with a respective mating conduit connector for easy mating and unmating of the wires. While being useful in many electrical wiring environments, this is particularly useful, for example, in applications such as prefabricated wiring systems, luminaires, and industrial equipment, where a quick and simple method of installing or servicing could be utilized.
Flexible electrical conduit typically comprises a flexible metal tube that protects and encloses one or more electrical wires, although it will be appreciated that the flexible conduit could be constructed of other materials, such as plastic. Often the flexible conduit is sold with wires already disposed therein, and may alternatively be referred to as multi-conductor flexible conduit. Generally the connections to the flexible conduit are made at an electrical panel or an electrical device and these connections are for only the conduit not the wires contained within. Wires located within the flexible conduit then are separately terminated (electrically connected) within the panel or within the electrical device. In certain applications it may be preferred to make a connection between two pieces of flexible conduit or between a piece of flexible conduit and a panel, box or other electrical device. In such instances it also is required to terminate or connect the wires from one of the pieces of flexible conduit to the other or to the panel, box or other electrical device. An example of the type of connection between two pieces of flexible conduit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,103 to Jamison.
It will be appreciated that the disclosed conduit connector with an electrical connector enclosed therein could be incorporated into various electrical wiring systems, apparatus and electrical systems. Accordingly, while the present disclosure shows and demonstrates various example components, the examples are merely illustrative and are not to be considered limiting. It will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art that various conduit connectors, electrical connectors, electrical apparatus and systems can be constructed without departing from the scope or spirit of the present disclosure. Thus, although certain examples have been described herein, the scope of coverage of this patent is not limited thereto.